


Some more Jesus/Crowley

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Just some drabbles I wrote on tumblr, so they can have a home here with everything else I've written.





	1. Things you never said at all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to Freddy loves niche ships!  
> Enjoy!

Jesus knew, that there was more to the man he had met. For one, he knew, Crowley was what many would run from; the reason they locked their doors at night.

He knew, that other people sensed something was off about Crowley, but couldn’t tell what. He had only started to notice his real eyes several weeks into their acquaintance; the ones that looked hungry, ever vigilant, dangerous, and always alert.

There was something more hidden within their depths, but Jesus was afraid to ask, afraid to make Crowley speak of things he was not ready for.

Crowley generally talked a lot, spoke of things, that hinted at an existence far beyond a human’s, his tongue was well versed in the most exotic of languages, as well as other practices, but no matter how open he was about most aspects of life, Jesus knew, there was more.

He knew better than to ask about the flicker of emotion, that raced across Crowley’s features whenever he made out a fair-skinned figure, clad in white, in the distance. He knew better than to bring up the flicker of regret, that shone from Crowley’s golden eyes, when he first confessed his love, fingers tangled in Jesus’ hair, lips pressed against his neck. He knew better than to ask Crowley about their future, because it might have made him leave even earlier.

And yet, these words unspoken rang louder in the space between them, ran more intensely through their joined bodies, than whatever they spoke, and Jesus knew, that one day, somebody would give themselves to him as fully as he needed; a silver-coated certainty in the back of his mind.

But for now, he clung to Crowley and let himself live the raw beauty of this golden illusion.


	2. Things you said I wish you hadn't

“I know you,” Jesus said. They were sitting together; Crowley’s head rested against Jesus’ chest, their fingers were entangled.

Crowley only hummed in response. He had bared himself to Jesus in a way he had only once done before. It felt good, being wanted for once.

“I think I know more about you than you do yourself,” Jesus mumbled and combed his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

A major reason for having long hair was, that Crowley loved having his hair touched, combed, caressed. Sometime bout two millennia before, he had first cut it off and worn it short, revelling in the sense of freedom it granted, but long hair fit him better these days.

“Oh?” he muttered, smiling into the evening sun, eyes half closed.

“I know I’ve never been your priority. That’s fine,” Jesus said, and Crowley felt his cheeks flush and his heart begin to race.

“It’s fine,” Jesus repeated, “because I’ll be gone one day, and I want you to have somewhere to turn instead.”

Crowley’s chest was aching from a sense of yearning for what was right in front of him. He wished Jesus was less attentive, because getting slapped by one’s own hand hurt no less than the hand of another.

“I know you’ll leave me before I can leave you,” Jesus spoke quietly into the cooling breeze, that accompanied nightfall. Crowley shivered.

His throat closed up with tears he would never shed, his heart breaking, because the reason why he wished Jesus had never spoken up, was that his words were completely right.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet! If you liked it, please leave kudos/comments (I love off those) <3


End file.
